cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Order of St. George
Historical Timeline Oct. 15th 2007 - ROG is formed. Captain Scarlet, WernerHoffmann, Berett, William Gillette, and George Sorrell form the council. Oct. 21st 2007 - PIAT signed with United Elite Nations. Nov. 1st 2007 - ROG gains its 10th member when TheDrummerBoy joins. Nov. 6th 2007 - PIAT signed with Beer and Guns. Nov. 9th 2007 - PIAT signed with Wootsauce. Nov. 14th 2007 - ROG is made a protectorate of The Aquatic Brotherhood. Nov. 15th 2007 - ROG passes 100k Total NS when King Roald joins the alliance. Dec. 1st 2007 - ROG passes 150k NS. Dec. 4th 2007 - ROG gains its 15th member when Xanthis joins. Dec. 14th 2007 - ROG signs PIAT w/ODP clause with Ragnarok. Feb. 22nd 2008 - ROG signs MDP with Mushroom Kingdom. Mar. 12th 2008 - ROG drops Protectorate Agreement w/ TAB and signs an MDoAP. Apr. 21st 2008 - ROG moves IRC channels to #Royalorder. Apr. 23rd 2008 - ROG signs MDoAP w/ ASC. Charter The Royal Order of St. George is hereby formed as of the date of this document with the following codes, laws, and intentions. I. Diplomatic Goal The ROG is a small band of brothers forged with the intentions of peace with all nations on planet bob. We intend to always remain neutral in conflicts. If provoked or threatened however, we will act accordingly and in addition, we will refrain from signing binding MADP’s, MDP’s, or other such agreements that will lead to future conflict. - AMENDED BY COUNCIL TO ALLOW SUCH TREATIES. II. ROG location The Royal Order of St. George is located on the Aqua Sphere. III. Membership The Royal Order of St. George will be formed from close knit friends and as such, will not openly recruit individuals unless the Council votes to do so. Invites into the alliance will be given only by the approval of the Council. - AMENDED BY COUNCIL. RECRUITMENT TO BEGIN ASAP. IV. Leadership Council – A group of five (5) members from the alliance will compose the council. The purpose of the council is to lead the alliance in all formal diplomatic and military matters. V. Voting In all major decisions such as treaties, military matters, or other such measures deemed important by the council, a majority of the council must vote for the measure to pass. Should disbandment become an issue, a 2/3rd vote of the entire alliance membership must be met. VI. Code of Law The Royal Order of St. George establishes the following laws for its members: a. Tech-raiding in any way, shape, or form is prohibited. Violating this clause is grounds for immediate dismissal from the alliance. b. Members cannot be in another alliance. c. The use of nukes in a first-strike manner will not be tolerated. Nukes are only authorized in a defensive manner with approval from the council. There will be no exceptions to this policy. d. Spying on another nation will be met with not only removal from the alliance, but a “ZI” status as well. e. Spying is considered an offensive move against the alliance on the same level as military attacks. f. Members will treat one another with the utmost respect. Disputes should always be handled at the member level without the need to involve a higher chain. Signed WernerHoffmann of Hoffmanny – Royal Council Head George Sorrell of Sorrellian Dynasty – Council Member, Secretary of Internal Affairs Captain J. Scarlet of Scarlet Cityville – Council Member, Secretary of Diplomatic Affairs Lord Berett SGS of Texas – Council Member, Secretary of Defense Emperor Gillette - Council Member, Secretary of Finance Current Treaties *Royal Order of St. George/TAB - MDoAP *Royal Order of St. George/Ragnarok - PIAT w/ ODP *Royal Order of St. George/Mushroom Kingdom - MDP *Royal Order of St. George/Atlantic Shadow Confederation - MDoAP Contact Royal Order of St. George can be reached at http://z3.invisionfree.com/ROG_Forum/index.php?act=idx, or via IRC: #stgeorge on irc.coldfront.net